The Psychic Phenomenon and Overcoming Anxiety
by AmbianceAndRedVelvetCake
Summary: A fragile girl, 6 heartbreakingly handsome young men, a cross-dresser and some ghosts. What else could be lurking in the shadows? Can Lilia escape her own fears? Or will her overwhelming anxiety catch up with her? Seeing Ghosts doesn't really help the matter now does it? Lilia might not know it now, but she's in for one hell of a ride. I DO NOT OWN OHSHC. OC x Kyouya.
1. An Apprehensive Guest

**Chapter one**

Kyouya's day began with class, which was interesting enough to keep his attention but stopped just soon enough to not bore him. Then lunch, which wasn't particularly compelling. He had listened to the twins bicker with Tamaki, as usual, over the reason why Haruhi should be allowed to wear a bikini to the trip to Fiji next week. Of course, that resulted in a roll of the eyes from said female and Tamaki to yell about how she should be more concerned about her innocence. At that point he zoned out. After lunch he headed to Biology class, which he tuned out of as well, because he already knew the teachings, as he read them the night before. Now he sat in the club room, or music room 3 as some referred to it, and calculated the club's finances.

He did not heed to the idle chatter taking place around him. Instead he diverted his attention to the doorway. A shadow was cast beneath and had been there for a few minutes. He assumed that the person was apprehensive about making their way into the room by the way the shadow moved left to right, as if the person outside was pacing. Below the bustle he could barely make out the voice of a female. "Are you sure this is the right room?... Should I turn back?... I have a test tomorrow. I should go home and study... Fine. Fine. Alright."

As there was no shadow beside her, he presumed she had been on the phone. He made a mental note that this girl, whoever she was, seemed to be nervous. He watched as the door handle turned and the door opened slowly. He looked over at the female, noticing her beauty in an instance. Her white hair was worn up in a high ponytail, even so it reached the small of her back, her wispy bangs settled just above her brows. Her blue-green eyes were piercing, yet gentle. Her pink plump lips were parted slightly. She stood at around 5'4 he would judge, his calculations were usually precise. There was something he couldn't pinpoint about her, and for reason unbeknownst to him, he felt pulled to her. She had on the Ouran uniform, yet he had never laid eyes on her before. Curiosity built up in him, but he refrained from acting on it. Instead he decided to observe.

* * *

She stood there anxiety pulsing through her veins. She was in. Taking a deep breath, she took another step forward. Shakily she moved at a very slow pace. Seeing the chaos around her and knowing she might have to have a conversation with these people made her feel ready to bolt fort he door.

 _'No one saw me come in. No one will see me leave...'_ She thought to herself as she turned her heels.

"May I help you?" Kyouya said now standing right beside her. She jumped forward in response. Her heart raced from the scare he gave her. Straightening up she faced him and her green eyes met his grey ones. She peered into them as he spoke once more. "My apologies. My intentions were not to frighten you... "

She paused a moment, unintentionally staring at the handsome man in front of her. "I-It's al-alright." He noted the timidness in her voice, as when she spoke it came out softly and quickly, with a bit of a stutter. "I'm l-looking for a Fujioka, Haruhi."

"Ahh, Haruhi." Kyouya offered her a smile "He's right in the back corner of the room, but he's with a client right now so you'll have to wait." He pointed toward Haruhi who was talking to a brown haired girl about coffee grinds. The girl glanced at the person he pointed to.

' _There must be some mistake.'_ She thought. She took a long look at Haruhi and shook her head. "I'm sorry, i-is there another Haruhi?"

"I'm afraid that's the one and only, miss."

She scratched her head. "Perhaps I got my information wrong... The um 'person' I talked to referred to Haruhi as a female..." She watched as his facial expression flickered from happiness to confusion for only an instant then he plastered the fake smile back on his mouth. She could tell he wasn't displaying his true emotions, but she wouldn't dare to say a word.

"Just one moment, please." He pushed up his glasses and with the snap of his fingers a tall blonde appeared at his side.

"Hello, Princess." As he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, pure shock presented on her face. He released her hand which just fell back to her side as she stood uncomfortably. She directed her eyes to the ground, unsure of what has happened in the span of 30 seconds. Tamaki, unused to the mannerisms of the lady, frowned. He looked semi-upset. Kyouya pulled him to the side and whispered in his ears. Tamaki's eyes widened. He whispered something back and then with a nod from Kyouya, he stood on a stage that had 'conveniently' appeared from no where.

"Attention, Princesses!" Tamaki began his dramatic speech pulling one hand to his forehead and swaying to his left. "I regret to tell you that, due to some unforeseen circumstances, the club will be closing its doors this afternoon"

The guest gave a chorus of disappiontment.

"Don't fret, my sweets. As Shakespeare once wrote, 'Parting is such sweet sorrow, so I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.'" His dramatics caused the audience to roar up with applause. The girls squealed at his fascinating pool of knowledge. He gave them individual kisses on the hand as they left one by one. The room's occupants dwindled down to only the eight of them.

"Welcome, Madame, to Ouran High School's famous Host Club! I am the club's founder and president, Souh, Tamaki." The babbling blonde bowed to her and gestured to the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ootori, Kyouya. Vice president." The boy who she had met just moments before shook her hand politely.

"I'm Huni and that's Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" A small dirty blonde haired boy smiled down at the girl from a lean tall boy's shoulders.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." Two red-headed twins linked their arms and gave her a wink.

"Fujioka, Haruhi. It's a delight to meet you" Haruhi gave respectful bow.

"Who might you be?" Tamaki asked the girl with a twinkle in his eye. She blushed as she realized all eyes were now on her.

"M-My name is... Ayaskahi, Lilia." She spoke softly. Her voice was just above a whisper.

Kyouya smirked. So he did know of her. ' _The Ayaskahi family supplies hospitals around the world with the latest state of the art machinery, defibrillators to MRI machines. She was going to start school next week, but I'm guessing she wanted to get an early start.'_

Kyouya then stepped forward. "This young maiden seems to know a thing or two about Haruhi… She seems to know that Haruhi is actually female."

Two redhead boys stepped forward snaking their arms into hers causing her to stiffen. One placed his face to her ear causing her heart to race once more. "Not that we're objecting to a pretty lady such as yourself being here but-"

"Just how did you find out our little secret?" The other said as he mimicked his brothers actions, both either unaware or uncaring of the look of utter terror cast on her face.

"Would you two cut it out?" Haruhi stepped forward and pushed the two off of the girl. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she didn't want to be touched?"

Lilia took a few steps back. "I'm sorry..." She made her way to the door once more, "This was a back idea."

"No wait!" Haruhi approached her slowly as if she was approaching a frightened animal. "I'm sorry about my friends. They don't really know much about personal space."

They just stuck out their tongues to her and crossed their arms together in response.

"I can assure you that they won't be a bother to you anymore." Haruhi smiled. "Now, what was it you came here for?"

Lilia tucked a piece of lose hair behind her ear as she struggled to make eye contact. "I came because... I'm a psychic..."

"Well yeah, it is a little obvious that somethings wrong with you." One twin said as he rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Not psycho, Hikaru, psychic. I think she means that she can see the future." The other said.

"Are you sure? Cause she seems like she's not all there." Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Lilia.

"Hikaru that's rude." The younger twin scolded his brother.

"What? We're all thinking it..." Hikaru responded defensively. Lilia pretended to ignore his comment.

"Will you two shut up?" Haruhi hissed, giving them a glare which caused them to recoil. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Lilia shuffled her feet. "I-I can see...the dead..."

She didn't wish to see the judgmental glares that she was sure that she was getting from them so she kept her gaze on the floor. Though out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ootori writing something down. Silence settled among the room for a moment.

"Whose idea of a joke is that?" The twin that she would refer to as the rude one said. "It's not remotely funny."

Haruhi was about to say something again, but Kyouya opened his mouth first.

"That's quite enough, Hikaru." Ootori held up his hand in signal for the redhead to shut up.

"So Lie-chan… you can talk to ghosts?" The small boy climbed down off his cousin's shoulder.

She nodded at the small boy with the dirty blonde hair. "T-That's why I'm here..."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she came to the realization. Tears weld up in them as she stepped closer. "You mean... you've... seen my mom?"

I apologize if it seems a little rushed or if it's too short…. I just got the idea and started writing. Next time I'll try to make it longer for you! Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks

~AmbianceAndRedVelvetCake


	2. A Small Fortune

**Chapter two**

Lilia kept a slow pace as she followed the female figure down the long corridors of her new school. She kept her head down as she followed close behind, but she still made sure that she could see the shadow of the spirit's footsteps. From the moment she stepped outside the door that morning, she knew that the day was not going to turn out in her favor. She longed for one normal day in her life, just one. One which a spirit did not persist that she helped contact someone or locate something. She probably should get better at pretending not to see them, but there was little to help that, since Matti was always at her side. Not that he was today... other spirits scared him; she understood that much. Talking to a spirit attracted attention of course, from other spirits... Thus driving Matti away. The spirits saw that she could see them and the humans thought that she was talking to herself… which did not help her plead her case as a 'sane' person. The figure stopped in front of a large set of twin doors. The label above read 'Music Room #3'.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" She whispered the figure, to which the figure responded with a nod. Lilia apprehensively reached to grab the nob, but pulled her hand back. "Should I turn back?"

The figure shook her head disapprovingly.

"I have a test tomorrow. I should go home and study."

The figure pointed to the door once more. Lilia sighed. "Fine. Fine. Alright."

As Lilia walked into the room the spirit beside her vanished and she was left alone. Confusion was the first thing that struck her as she was greeted by the smell of sweets and flowers. As she looked around she came to realize that this was a brothel, of sorts, for females. Handsome young men tended to entertaining young females of the school. A growing feeling of discomfort grew inside her. She came that far, at least she was in. taking deep breath she stepped forward. Knowing she might have to interact with people made her feel the need to turn around.

' _No one saw me come in. No one will see me leave. . .'_ She though as she headed back to the door, but just before she took a step, a young man appeared at her side. "May I help you?"

* * *

And that's how she got here. Sitting on the couch with a… cross dresser? She didn't ask questions. She rarely ever did. It was not her life, therefore not her problem. Not in a rude way, she just liked to stay out of other people's business. That being said, it was hard to do what she did every day.

Lilia stared into the teacup and down at the dark brown, almost black liquid in her hand. The substance was definitely foreign to her. She enjoyed the smell more than the taste, but she politely sipped on the freshly brewed drink as to not be rude. She tried to hide her displeasure with the liquid as much as she could, but failed.

"You might like it better if you add cream and sugar." The short haired girl in front of her stated. Lilia took the girl's suggestion, adding the two ingredients to the cup, and took a sip. She smiled in content with the drink now.

"So… my mother came to you?" Haruhi asked as she leaned forward anxious to hear what the girl had to say. Regardless of what the others thought, Haruhi wanted to know what the girl had to say. She didn't think much on the subject of the supernatural, but she wanted to believe her mother was still looking after her.

Lilia nodded and stared back into her china cup. She didn't look up or make eye contact as she traced the rim of the teacup with her pointer finger. "Right..."

Suddenly the spirit appeared at her side once more. Lilia held back the urge to shiver from the goosebumps that became present on her arms. Haruhi sat patiently, waiting on the girl's response. The spirit, also waiting for Lilia to speak up, gestured to Haruhi. Lilia set the cup down on the table and set her hands in her lap.

"There is a small fortune in your name." Lilia stated twiddling her thumbs.

"A small fortune?" Haruhi gave her a puzzled look.

"Well... She began saving well before you were born, up until she could no longer work."

"I see..." Haruhi said as she processed the girl's words.

"She saved it for when you became older, and as next week is your seventeenth birthday-"

Lilia was cut off when the pair of brown nosing twins stood from behind the couch where the ladies were conversing and made their presence known. One twin let out a long exaggerated yawn as the other rolled his eyes. "Karou, this is getting boring. "

"Sadly I agree, Hikaru." The other twin shook his head and wrapped his arm into his brother's so that the two's arms were now intertwined. "I thought her mom came back to tell her that she was secretly a princess or something."

"Would you guys cut it out?!" Haruhi exclaimed as one of her eyebrows twitched. She glared at the two redheads angrily. "How many times have I told you not to listen to other people's conversations?!"

"We were bored, what did you expect?" They both said in unison. They shrugged it off and walked into a different part of the room where the rest of the club sat.

Haruhi shook off their annoying interruption and faced Lilia once more. "Sorry. What were you were saying?"

* * *

"What were they saying? What's happening?!" Tamaki asked from the crouner where he crouched. He was eger to know what the two girls were talking about and why Haruhi's mother had come back from the grave. The two red-heads crouched down beside him.

"If you want to know so badly why don't you go over there yourself?" They folded their arms and each raised an eyebrow.

"M-me?" Tamaki shivered at the thought. The twins smirked and wrapped their arms around their friend's shoulders.

"Unless..." Karou whispered in his left ear.

"...You're scared." Hikaru whispered in his right one.

"I-I'm not scared!... I just don't want to... disturb our guest!" Tamaki said as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. He quickly regained composer before the twins could scare him further. He shrugged their arms off of his shoulders. "Enough with this chatter! Tell me what is going on!"

"Nothing interesting." Hikaru said with a roll of his eyes, causing Tamaki to slap his head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Have you no respect for the dead?!" Tamaki scolded the older twin. "Haruhi's mother is reaching her from beyond the grave! There's got to be a reason for that. Have more respect!"

"I'm just saying, boss." Hikaru said rubbing the small bump that began to form on top of his head. "All the girl said was there was a small fortune in Haruhi's name from her mother."

"A-A- S-S-SMALL F-F-F-FORTUNE?!" Tamaki began in a melodramatic tone. He then drained of all color even his clothing, as the back drop turned black and he crouched with his mouth wide open. Small pieces of him began to tear like paper until he was nothing more than a big pile of scraps.

"What's the big deal boss?" The twins asked raising their brows. He put himself back together instantaneously and then looked at the twin astonished.

"Don't you two idiots get it?" Tamaki said pulling down a chart from the thin air. The chart was a monthly documentation of Haruhi's payments to the club ending the month prior. He pointed to the steady incline of the graph. "Our beloved Haruhi has more than half her debt to us paid, leaving only 3,420,000 yen left. If she has the money she'll pay us off and no long be in debt to the host club, therefore leaving her with no reason to stay here!"

"Not to mention the 19,000 yen that she earned us so far this month." Kyouya stated, appearing out of nowhere with his laptop in hand, seemingly unfazed by the matter.

"Well as long as she doesn't have more than 3,401,000 yen, then Haru-chan will stay, right?" Honey smiled hopefully from Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah." Mori stated also seemingly unfazed. Suddenly silence settled over them.

* * *

"How much is this 'small fortune'?" They heard Haruhi ask from across the room as she picked up her drink and took a sip from it.

"Around 9,000,000 yen." Lilia said plainly.

With that Haruhi spewed her drink on the girl in front of her.

While on the other side of the room the group of guys, with the exception of Kyouya, stood with wide eyes and their mouths agape. They all stammered the same word. "MAH."

MAH is right. Will Haruhi stay is the host club? No promises! Stay tuned for the next chapter of _The Psychic Phenomenon and Overcoming Anxiety._ (Do keep in mind that 9 million yen is around 87 thousand US dollars) Please remember that reviews are well appreciated... Aka they help me to know that people are actually reading my story! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. (:


End file.
